Jetfire in Charge
Log Title: Jetfire in Charge Characters: Dust Devil, Jetfire, Lightspeed, Scales Location: Gates of Iacon Date: November 6, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Now that the Aerospace division is working with Scales, Jetfire has... another meeting! Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 11:23:18 on Wednesday, 6 November 2019.' Scales has been invited to sit in on the aerospace division. But now, with the new initiative put forth by Scales, this requires ANOTHER group to be assembled, which means...ANOTHER meeting. The few Autobots tasked with the Deathsaurus dilemma have been assembled, including Scales, Dust Devil, and Lightspeed (if Dust Devil is taking count, this is his THIRD meeting today). Jetfire looks around and smiles through his faceplate. "I'll just allow a few more astroseconds for others to join." Scales arrives with some bits of equipment perilously tucked in one paw. She hops up onto a table and sits, tinkering while she waits. Jetfire looks around and smiles through his faceplate. "Well, it looks like everyone's assembled. It's a small, but dedicated and limber group, which will do just fine for the initaitive we're working on." He looks around "I won't bore you with restating what was reported, I'm assuming everyone read my report." He gestures to Scales and steps back. "In the meantime, Scales has been kind enough to help support us in this project. Scales, feel free to make a brief introduction to yourself for anyone who may not know you, and then go over what you've found so far." He steps back. ''' '''Lightspeed's face brightens up. He loves this type of work! Dust Devil is sitting with a datapad in front of him. And he is oh so quietly tapping the datapad against his head probably pretending it is a wall that he could be beating himself on due to yet ANOTHER meeting. Instead he is much quieter about it and there's just this light tap...tap...tap....tap....tap Jetfire tilts his head around to hear where the 'tap tap tapping' is and finds it. He walks over to Dust Devil and subtlely (he knows Dusty's a sensitive fellow) ... pulls the data pad from him. GAME: Jetfire PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Jetfire looks at Dust Devil and stows his datapad and says in a whisper "Typically, we don't do note-taking for these types of meeetings. It was proven to be a distraction. You'll just want to listen to what everyone says and relay our own status." He then pats Dust Devil's shoulder and goes to the other side of the room, giving his full attention to Scales. Scales blinks, then puts down the project and waves a bit shyly. "I'm Scales. I'm field medic for Intelligence an' also currently the Director of Iacon Medical Center." She sits up a bit and resettles her wings, tucking her tail neatly as she braces to make an official report rather than just chat. "I met Deathsaurus in Valvolux during the recent festival there. He has been eating an excess of material lately - both energon and minerals such as scrap - and was still experiencing fatigue and other starvation symptoms. The cause appears to be a growth attached to his spark casing. It is currently large enough to hold somebody my size and still increasing." She gives Dust Devil a quick smile and then focuses back on giving her statement. "The growth has its own EM signature and spark pulse. Deathsaurus has reported hearing a voice- one that comments on his current activities. That suggests that either he's hallucinating from the starvation, or that there's a consciousness communicating with him." She picks up one of the pieces she's been tinkering with. "This is part of a rig I'm putting together to verify which of those it is, to see if there's a thinking processor in there." Dust Devil doesn't get the chance to cover the picture that he drew of Dust Devil in front of a firing squad with all the shooters being members of air and space. Dust Devil in the pic has a blindfold on and is tied with his hands behind his back and instead of bullets there are thin words shooting at Dust Devil that say "blah blash blah blah blah....." Scales was in the middle of being drawn in when he got distracted and felt 'beating' himself with the pad would be more productive. Lightspeed looks on in rapt attention. He is right next to Dust Devil. He eagerly raises his hand. He then looks at Jetfire to see if it's okay to speak at this time in the meeting. Jetfire nods and looks at Scales. Lightspeed eagerly blurts out "First off, Welcome, Scales! Uh...for Deathsaurus - has he been more combative? Do you think it will take a security force to engage him, or do you think he'll come willingly." He looks at everyone "I'm afraid a security force would possibly put the life form in danger...if it is a life form." He then says "That was the end of my query." Scales ohs! and nods to Lightspeed. "He was willing to work with me, at least. He's doing very poorly- pain, fatigue, not recharging well, so he's not acting very aggressive right now. He wasn't willing to come to Iacon, an' I'm definitely not going to Polyhex, but there's facilities in Valvolux so I at least did scans and a bit of treatment there. That or another neutral location would be the best place to work if we wanted to keep combat to a minimum." Jetfire nods and looks at Scales thoughtfully "I don't want to impose an unreasonable timeline, but given that it's growing, it is of some concern - how long would it take for you to have a test ready to determine if this is a living, thinking being?" He gestures to his team "Assuming you would have the full resources of both medical and aerospace technology?" Dust Devil says, "What are the chances of whatever it is bursting outta him like a Xenomorph and eating anyone close to it?" Scales grins at Jetfire. "Today! I'm modifying something I did back when Soundwave an' Imager were frozen up from nucleosis. I mean, then we were scanning their processors to enable them to interact in a VR environment. Just doin' the scanning part is simple enough- the only hard part is making sure it scans the growth accurately." 'Simple enough' basically meaning that Scales has done it before and doesn't need to figure it out all over again. Scales ers at Dust Devil. "Low? I mean, still in the realm of possibility, so it'd make sense to be careful." Jetfire looks over at Dust Devil. His faceplate clinches and his optics narrow. "I...THINK what Dust Devil was trying to ask is 'what are the risks of this possible organism being hostile?'" He nods to Dust Devil. "I don't think we have the data for that, but it merits being cautious - if we could remove this organism with Deathsaurus' permission, we would probably want a housing device that would be capable of sustaining it." He nods to Dust Devil. "You can work on that." Scales nods to Jetfire. "It'll need to be expandable and capable of providing a steady supply of both energon and mineral resources." Lightspeed knows the rules. He raises his hand (which is near Dust Devil) and waits to be called upon for Scales. He raises it, ready to burst with his question, but only when called. Dust Devil grins faintly. "Ripley just shot the hell outta it." Yes, he's being a snot. "Seriously though....what if it's he's like....asexual cloning...like a planaria. Uh....Mitosis....or is it Meiosis. Or Budding like a plant." Jetfire looks at Dust Devil. "So, it looks like we'll have to reschedule your field work with the Aerialbots for tomorrow, Dust Devil. You'll want to make this your priority today. You and I can work together on this if needed." Scales nods to Lightspeed, optics with a yellow-pink tinge of humor. She hasn't been around people who raised hands for questions in a while- last time was on Earth in a classroom full of humans. Jetfire shakes his head at Dust Devil and points to Lightspeed. "Dust Devil...wait your turn." He points to Lightspeed for him to learn by example. Jetfire nods to Lightspeed, who practically bursts out his question. "Scales! What is the liklihood that this is an ACTUAL, living organism?!" He looks at Dust Devil "Assuming it's a parasite, obviously, we wouldn't need to take it back, it would be up to him to seek treatment." Jetfire nods and rubs his chin. "Good question, Lightspeed." Dust Devil rolls his optics and mutters, 'teacher's pet Scales hehs. "Living organism? I'd rate it pretty high. The separate signatures are significant- it has its own systems and pulse. Intelligent? That I'd give even odds on. Deathsaurus is doing badly enough that behavioral and cognitive issues are very possible, but that doesn't rule out communication, either. So it's a reasonable hypothesis either way." She nods to Jetfire again. "That's why Jetfire asked if I could come up with a better diagnostic. So we can know for certain." Jetfire nods in apppreciation to Scales. "Thank you, Scales for your quick work on this." He looks around when no one has said anything. He then gestures to Dust Devil. "OK, you can pose your question." Jetfire adds "Just raise your hand before you have a question in the future - no biggie - just a protocol." Dust Devil frowns, "my overall goodwill is gonna have issues soon if I don't get a chance ta get out and do somethin. WHy don't I escort Scales ta Deathsaurus and provide protection and my lab tech skills.....or somethin..." Jetfire shakes his head "Work on building a containing unit first, THEN...you can escort Scales." He sighs "And you had an earlier question...about cloning...reproduction...what was your question again?" Jetfire adds curtly "And you ARE doing something, Dust Devil, just like everyone here." Lightspeed looks over at Dust Devil and grins bigly. Scales folds her paws and waits patiently. Jetfire looks at Scales. "Are you able to determine if this organism would be able to reproduce or clone, or would you rather just wait until we get a definitive diagnosis - for which, I would absolutely understand your wanting to wait for a response." Scales nods to Jetfire. "At this point, we don't even know what it is- only what it's doing to Deathsaurus, really." She tilts her head slightly. "An' as for this bein' some kinda reproduction from Deathsaurus' perspective-" since that's what Dust Devil had asked- "He's been out on the galactic rim for a while, so I guess it's possible, but I'd rate it unlikely. His systems are still pretty standard." She taps her claws. "He did say it started shortly after the fight where he killed Star Saber, but I don't know if that's a significant detail or not yet. There's too many other unknowns." Dust Devil says, "Containing what...You say it might be a parasite. So...does it need a host to survive? SO does that mean we need to contain Deathsaurus? Or some other sacrificial meal? Are we gonna kill it? Maybe a vat of alcohol. What if it needs oxygen to survive? Or is waterbased? Or methane? or perhaps once it's out of Deathsaurus it expands exponentially Ya want me ta do science and help build a contaiment unit but you've got no parameters yet for me to base this construct on!? What slaggin shoddy aft science is this supposed ta be. If it's a parasitic lifeform, we need a surrogate host unless we're puttin it down which the science hasn't given us reason ta yet cause it might be a creature in it's own right which means we might need a cage. But what environmental factors will we need then? Is it hostile? Will it need ta be acid proof? laser proof? Heat proof? You say it might be communicatin with Deathsaurus...which means it could be telepathic? Is it able to attack then? Will it find our imposition on it's current residence an attack? Can it hurt us? Seems SLAGGIN stupid ta build a cage when there's too many what ifs!" Dust Devil is...agitated and there's a soft but audible whine coming from his turbines spinning. Jetfire breathes out and sets Dust Devil's pad down. "No..." he says curtly. "If you were LISTENING, and READ my report, you would have known that I specifically said if it was a parasite, we would LEAVE it in Deathsaurus, and have him go through his own faction's doctors to care for him." He adds "BUT, if it's a LIVING life form, we would use the container that WE are desigining to both contain it, AND supply it the necessary energon an nutrients needed to sustain it." Scales nods, adding quietly. "Given how it's doing its uptake, a nutrient bath with energon an' minerals should be sufficient. We're talkin' life support, not cage." Jetfire nods to Scales and looks at Dust Devil. "Exactly." Lightspeed raises his hand toward Scales. Scales tilts her head Lightspeed's way. "Yes?" Lightspeed says enthusiastically "I'll start working on securing any area we'll need in the med bay IF this turns out to be a living, intelligent being. In the meantime, if you need anything, please let me know!" Jetfire smiles at Lightspeed. Always the good team player. Scales does her best to look pleased rather than startled. She usually does her own work and is used to improvising solutions. Doing things officially still throws her sometimes. Besides, she's Director of Iacon Medical Center. Space is already allotted. GAME: Scales PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Dust Devil is eyeing the door. Optics narrowed as he focuses on that more than what else is going on Jetfire nods in satisfaction. "Excellent. I believe we have a solid plan of attack today." He nods to Scales. "Thank you for your help on this." He looks at Dust Devil "Gather your materials from your desk and meet me at my workstation in 1500 astroseconds." Scales nods back to Jetfire and goes back to tinkering with the bits she brought, as at home tinkering here as anywhere else in Cybertron. Dust Devil's fist thumps down on the table as he gets up and heads toward 'his workstation." He looks for...something...anything to get him out this. Finding nothing that would really help he sits in Jetfire's chair, optics narrowed as he spins the chair in a circle. Scales looks up after a moment and produces a blue ball from subspace. "Hey, Dusty! You wanna use my mouse ball to play with Tracker for a bit?" Dust Devil glares, "Tracker wasn't allowed ta come in cause it wasn't conducive ta the scientific process. NOt a place fer pets...." He sighs. Jetfire looks at Dust Devil and folds his arms. "Before we begin...I encourage a healthy amount of debate in this unit. After all, that is the cornerstone of scientific reasoning, to have an argument, and test it repeatedly, and make sure it holds up to peer review." He adds "What I DON'T tolerate is those who openly ridicule and mock one's approaches in front of everyone else. Our division runs on standard of collaboration and support, not mock and ridicule. Do I make myself clear?" GAME: Dust Devil PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Scales puts the ball away and ducks down to continue working, like any kid who is listening to somebody else get lectured. Dust Devil stands tall and stares 'down' Jetfire. "If we're listin off things we don't like, how about I throw in some of my own observations. I don't appreciate yer repeated attempts ta shove a Square peg inta a ROUND hole. I've mentioned my agitation, I'm DOING my DAMNEDEST not ta THROW somethin at ya or run out on your little party. But yer...yer just ignorin how I'm dealin with things. With Tracker in here I could try and distract myself a bit ferom the discomfort, I am almost never still. And if I am still it's by my own decision. Ya've caged me just as yer wanting ta cage whatever it is. So sorry if I'm not at my most helpful but my creativeness is being STIFLED by yer lack of understandin. How about we cut off yer wings and make ya WALK everywhere fer a week. Better yet...ya can't go outside and all windows have ta be blocked off. You see how you feel." GAME: Jetfire PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil says, "You Mentioned doin somethin different with the Aerialbots. And me like an idiot was almost lookin FORWARD ta doin something hopefully outside and away from this. I'm slaggin tryin but I'm not sure how much further I can do this. Ask Scales what happened when they restricted me ta the medical tents when I was DYIN on them." Jetfire frowns and says "I am NOT trying to stifle your creativity. If you were to just give this division and chance and look around, you would see you are surrounded by creativity. I am releasing you to help Scales confront Deathsaurus. And assuming it goes well tonight, we'll have our mini-crisis solved." He adds "Tomorrow, you will go with the Aerialbots, it's just that this critical incident came up." He sighs "So, why don't we both just try to work on constructing this containing device together? We know the parameters, we know it will just need to feed and nourish this life form...if it's NOT a parasite...back to the repair bay and isolation." He adds "And THEN, you can go out and engage, is that 'doable?'" Scales is just going to stay over here and get this put together. Yup. Dust Devil says, "Just so ya know...something CAN be a parasite and not be bad....what if it's a parasite that needs a cybertronian host ta survive and has picked Deathsaurus and it's intelligent in it's own right? Some critters are made ta be the way they are." Lightspeed approaches Scales, Dust Devil, and Jetfire. "I could retrieve Tracker if you need." Jetfire shakes his head. "No..no...our deadline is too important. We can see about having another Autobot retrieve Tracker, but in the meantime, all of us have to be employed." He adds "But thank you, Lightspeed." He gestures Lightspeed over to Scales. "Uh..why don't you see if you can assist Scales." Jetfire begins at least get the formations of a holding chamber for this parasite. He looks over at Dust Devil. "See? That was a well-reasoned approach on your behalf, and it does raise a valid point. But that is sort of a 'last chance' scenario... first off, we need to determine if it's a simple parasitic being. If it is...we let Deathsaurus' handlers deal with it. If it's an intelligent life form AND can live on our own sustained formula of energon and nutrients..." He points to the container. "This will do." He adds "If it needs Deathsaurus..." GAME: Jetfire FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Jetfire frowns and shrugs "I guess we just inform his handlers of our discovery, and have them address the situation." Scales looks up at Lightspeed, and then begins to quietly explain what she's doing. Words like 'positronic liminal flow' and 'subprocessor magnetic inflections' are used. Sure, she might -talk- like an overly bright eight year old most of the time, but this is science. Lightspeed nods eagerly, absorbing all of what Scales says like a sponge. He adds "Oh...you know what...what if we do a little plasma containment for these magnetic inflections?" he smiles, geeking out on the ample amounts of technology at their disposal. Dust Devil looks at Jetfire, "I could call Tracker here....and he could help out. Well...sorta..." He thinks for a moment, "Not sure if he was wandering around Valvolux or Harmonex...." Scales hmms. "It'd make things bigger-" and size is normally an issue for the tiny dragon- "but that might be used to focus the array." She gets out a datapad and pulls up her schematic, then begins doodling adjustments over it in a new color. And she begins talking about targeting the sensors to pinpoint the smaller field the growth has versus Deathsaurus' obviously more prevalent one. Jetfire nods, working side-by-side with Dust Devil. "Hmm..." is all he says about Tracker. He points over at the wall. "Please retrieve one of those envrionmental regulators please." He then makes a few welds on the frame of the container. Lightspeed nods, eagerly. He asks quizzically "So, do you like being a doctor?" Dust Devil goes over to the wall and stares at it, debating switching stuff around. But he's said he would try right" He brings it over and glances at Jetfire. "There's humming on the line...so I think he's in Harmonex." Jetfire turns around and sighs "Do you want me to retrieve Tracker?" He adds "I'm just asking you to help out for two hours. This container should be easily constructed by then. But only if I have someone helping." He adds "And if it's totally reliant on Deathsaurus...well then...we won't even need it." Jetfire adds "BUT...we could always use it in the future, so the effort won't be a waste." Scales thinks that over as she connects some pieces together according to the new schematic. "Well, I like it when people feel better," she says. "It's not as much fun when you can't save somebody." Her optics gain a fair amount of fretful deep green at that thought. "I like science, and I like workin' with people. Bein' a doctor means I can help a lot of people. That's the best part." And that does chase away the green in favor of a happy, warm yellow. Lightspeed beams "I think doctors are heroes - just as heroic as the toughest infrantry bot! If fact, I think it requires even MORE courage and daring to be a doctor!" Scales ducks her head, optics going more pink than anything for the moment. "I'm not all that brave," she murmurs. Dust Devil listens to lightspeed and looks to Jetfire for a moment. A frowns appearing on his face. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Dust Devil vents softly, "I..I can help ya finish workin on this. Tracker is havin fun I think...So no hurry ta get him. I...mmm...." His voice lowers slightly, "Sorry fer bein a pain in the aft..." Jetfire takes the device from Dust Devil. "Thank you..." After putting the atmosphere regulator inside, he moves the container over to Dust Devil. "OK, now, you can work on the containment." He smiles "Force fields...sort of your stock in trade." Jetfire smiles and pats Dust Devil's shoulder. "You're doing fine..." Dust Devil works on continuing to help Jetfire. A frown is on his face while he works though it does seem to lessen as he gets more into the work. Jetfire continues to work studiously next to Dust Devil. No use in saying something that might prod the young mech. Leave that to Lightspeed. Lightspeed approaches Dust Devil and says in awe "Dust Devil...is it true? You're Optimus Prime's brother?" Scales seems marginally more relaxed to not be talking about how she feels about her work. Instead, she gets to actually doing her work. Making connections, a bit of light welding, humming softly. A careful listener who knows Earth culture might recognize the tune as "What do you do with a Drunken Sailor?" Dust Devil is SOOOO incredibly helpful. While he's helping Jetfire he's listening to Scales and he sweeps by one of the consoles as he's going back and forth. Dust's attention is fully on Jetfire and answering his question when music comes from the computers in the area on a time delay so it's not quite as obvious who did what. "Uh....I guess sorta? I'm not sure how exactly the whole breakdown is but Alpha Trion is my creator." ' Dust Devil says, "https://youtu.be/jRFMWqTfMBc"' ' Dust Devil says, "that's what comes over the computers ;)"' ' Dust Devil says, "totally scales' fault"' Lightspeed grins widely "Wow! Just...wow. I would LOVE to have Optimus Prime be MY brother!" He gestures behind his back. "Over some of the knuckleheads I have now." He laughs and says "I'm just kidding!" Jetfire flinches and breathes out. He looks around. "Uh...anyone...ANYONE...who's playing that? Can you please either mute it, or put in on your own private listening devices. We're working against a tight deadline." Jetfire shakes his head and mumbles "Unbelievable..." He continues to work very closely with Dust Devil to finish their containment unit. "By all accounts, this 'thing' should only need to be here for a few hours, especially with me providing transport, but let's just ensure that this living thing can exist in this confines for a full day." He nods to Dust Devil. "Of course, unless, as you said, it's totally reliant on Deathsa - " He looks around. "Sorry, would someone PLEASE turn off that noise and put it on your own personal listening settings!" Scales relaxes a bit more at the thought of Jetfire transporting things. That will also make this a lot easier. She hadn't even asked, yet. The music stops on its own. Dust Devil just keeps working like nothing happened. A very slight grin on his face. Jetfire sighs in relief as the music stops. He shakes his head and continues working. Jetfire sighs and steps away. "OK...I know time is of the essence, but I think I could use a break." He looks at Scales and Dust Devil. "I'm going to the 'reenergizing' area - feel free to join me." Scales finishes up a last bit of welding and then puts the device down to bound after. Dust Devil glances at Lightspeed. "Why? Yer expected ta act a certain way. Every time there's a battle ya wait and wonder if it's the last time you'll see him. Ya watch someone that EVERY mech he comes across he is expected ta be and act a certain way cause of WHAT he is and not who he is....I feel sorry fer him myself. Lightspeed flinches and shrugs "Yeah, I guess, but he's so...well...he's Optimus!" He goes to fuel his own energon dispenser, but fills some energon in a container and gives it to Dust Devil. "Heyah! If you like it here and you're transferred, maybe we could be lab partners! Jetfire usually pairs us up!" Jetfire gets a relatively small container for Scales to handle and hands it to her. "Drink up, looks like we have quite day ahead of us." Dust Devil says, "And since he's Optimus....you'll do exactly what he tells ya in the middle of a battle?" Lightspeed gives a 'well, obviously' shrug. It didn't cross his mind to do anything other. "Well...of course, he's our leader!" Lightspeed chuckles and sips his energon. "I tell you, your sense of humor takes some getting used to!" Scales settles with the container, sticking her muzzle inside to drink up. This is normally getting to the time of day she'd catch a nap, but energon will do instead. She looks up at Jetfire. "Thanks. For... for helpin' so much." For making it a priority instead of a side project. Jetfire smiles and looks down. "Think nothing of it. If anything, it shows how much our own divisions can collaborate with one another!" Dust Devil grins, "I don't automatically do what he says. I weight the options and I've gone against his orders before. It just depends on the situation." Lightspeed looks at Dust Devil and for a few moments, just zones out, almost sipping his energon. "But...he's...he's our commander. You're...we're SUPPOSED to follow his orders!" He scoffs a bit. Lightspeed sprinkles some lead sulfite additives in his energon to ensure he doesn't get an allergic reaction. Scales watches Lightspeed, tilting her head curiously. Lightspeed looks at Scales and smiles. He raises his energon glass. "I'm allergic to energon, have to mix in this concoction to prevent a reaction." Scales nods. "That must be rough," she comments. Dust Devil says, "Givin orders is great and all. So is followin them if you are sure of what yer commander wants of ya. But there are times that ya gotta be the exception to the rule." He watches Lightspeed, "Can ya drink engex?"" Lighstspeed nods eagerly. "Oh yes! I can drink engex, just not energon - well, I CAN, but I have to treat it first." He shows the pack containing the sulfite additives for Dust Devil. Scales finishes her energon and takes out her datapad to fiddle with the design a little bit more. It's really done already, she's just optimizing now.